Hospital patients suffering from cardiac or pulmonary problems, among other things, frequently need additional oxygen that can be provided, for example, using an oxygen diluter device. An oxygen diluter device is used for diluting the oxygen from an oxygen tank with room air and delivering the diluted oxygen to the patient at an accompanying flow rate. The oxygen tank usually provides 100% oxygen (also referred to herein as “pure oxygen”). Typically, a particular oxygen concentration is associated with a particular flow rate. For example, the flow rates that typically accompany 24% oxygen, 28% oxygen, 31% oxygen, 35% oxygen, and 50% oxygen respectively are 2 liters per minute (LPM) to 4 LPM, 4 LPM to 6 LPM, 6 LPM to 8 LPM, 8 LPM to 10 LPM, and 12 LPM, An oxygen concentration and its corresponding oxygen flow rate shall be referred to as an “oxygen concentration and delivery rate.”
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.